


Frosted Iron

by Caraina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraina/pseuds/Caraina
Summary: A little something I'm working on. Lady Loki and Tony Stark form a intriguing relationship in an alternate timeline caused by Loki stealing the Tesserac and escaping captivity.Some smut.Set just after obtaining the Scepter during Age of Ultron.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	Frosted Iron

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely still very much a work in progress.

OVERVIEW:

Loki was undercover. Loki had escaped captivity thanks to the tesseract. But now Loki wanted revenge, of sorts. 

Pepper Pots had married Happy Hogan and she left Stark Industries, and moved away, to keep things from being awkward. This left Tony Stark without an assistant, and a bodyguard. 

CHAPTER ONE:

Tony scoured applicant after applicant, for a new assistant, until a rather appealing one came across his desk.  
Lorilei (Lore-eh-lie) Lauson seemed not only qualified, but also very appealing from her picture and background as a royal assistant in Great Britain.  
Tony ran a full background check and everything cleared. He couldn't help but be a bit motivated by her dark beauty. (A fine counter to Pepper's soft, almost cute, style.) He needed someone drastically different than Pepper in this position to keep him from dwelling on things.  
Lorilei seemed more of a sensual beauty, almost dangerously so.  
After a thorough interview, in which Tony was having a bit of a hard time staying focused... (Lorilei was even more stunning in person. Long black hair that fell in slight waves, and piercing green eyes that nearly glowed against her pale skin.) Lorilei accepted the job as Tony Starks personal assistant.  
He set her up in a nice apartment near his house. 

They actually got on quite well. She was a bit more witty and sarcastic than he was used to dealing with, but he liked it. They worked well together and Tony found himself wanting to be closer to her and they even started to become friends. Though Tony often imagined what it would be like if they were more.

Lorilei found herself actually enjoying the job, to some degree, though she was unaccustomed to having to follow orders. It was a pleasant distraction from her haunting memories. Though there was one time that Tony was angry, not at her, but he snapped at her harshly over something and she visibly flinched.  
Tony suspected, after that, that someone had abused Lorilei at some point. He was surprised, since she was so commanding that he couldn't imagine anyone powerful enough to scare her. 

As time went on, their banter and interactions grew closer. They skirted the edge of inappropriate quite often. Tony had hopes that maybe things might progress to more. 

One evening Tony asked Lorilei over to discuss some business over dinner. Not too unusual, though previous business dinners had been out. 

Not one to miss an opportunity to drive Stark a little wild, Lorilei dressed up for the occasion. A deep plugging neckline that made a V to her belly button, barely covering the nipples, was the main feature of her short green dress. Her hair was half up in a twisted braid, with the other half making cascading waves down the equally deep v in back of the dress.  
She added a golden collar that echoed the v shape, and black thigh highs that had the top peak out of the dress when she moved.  
A golden bracelet in the shape of a snake curled around her delicate wrist. 

When she arrived at Tony's mansion, he had to take a moment before greeting her.  
"I should call you Slytherin. You look like an evil sorceress heading to a ritzy nightclub." He tried to make light of, and hide the fact that she had massively made him hard.  
"Would you have me cast a spell on you, Mr. Stark?" She asked him with a wink and a sly smile.  
Tony swallowed, trying not to show how much that actually teased him. "You can call me Tony," he said quickly, to cover up his attraction. "You've been my assistant for almost a year now."

Lorilei gave a light laugh and walked into the house. As she moved past Tony she smiled, briefly letting her hand trace across him arm that was holding the door open, "As you wish...Tony." 

Tony suddenly wished his habit of wearing tight clothes had changed this night. He felt incredibly uncomfortable in his designer pants. 

With some mental effort he settled down to dinner with her. They enjoyed a nice cocktail and appetizer, and chatted over some light business before dinner was served. (Tony had hired a chef.) Once dinner of filet mignon, roast potatoes, and asparagus was delivered the chef retreated to the kitchen.  
Tony asked a bit about Lorilei's history with the Royals of Great Britain and she started into a fabulously hilarious story of a royal family dinner gone wrong.  
"... and the dog chasing the eldest brother around the table, trying desperately to get the leg of turkey..." she was saying when Javis quietly piped up into Tony's earbud.  
"Sir, I have detected a serious problem..." Jarvis told Tony softly. 

Lorilei continued the story, unaware of Tony's distraction. "Eventually the beast bit the eldest brother on the rear, causing the table to erupt in mixed laughter and dismay." She was actually recounting story from her youth with some revisions, as the dog had been a rather large wolf she had found the day before and brought home....  
When suddenly Tony pushed her out of the seat, grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back and forced her to kneel on the ground.  
"What are you doing...?" Lorilei started to protest, making Stark push her all the way to the ground, with him using his weight to keep her pinned.  
"Don't even try it, Loki!" Stark bit out. 

Loki shifted a little, in pain. She turned her head to try and look at Stark. Her eyes held a little fear. How had she been discovered, she wondered. 

"I can't believe you fooled me for a year now!" Stark snarled in frustration and anger. Loki had been a driving factor behind so many panic attacks he had experienced the previous year, during the Mandarin problem. "Why are you here? What is your plan?"

Loki gave a strained shrug. "I honestly have no plan..." she said softly. "I did originally, but as time passed I thought less of revenge and more of hiding here in safety."  
The raw emotion in her voice gave Tony pause. He recognized that anxiety. 

"Hiding from your brother? And Asgardian punishment?" He asked harshly.  
"No..." she said in pain. "From a much bigger threat."  
Tony pushed his knee harder into her back. "What threat?"  
Loki made a pained sound as he pushed into her back harder. "Do you suppose that I worked alone before? That I somehow enlisted an entire army to aid me, unquestioning?" She retorted. 

"I assumed you used your magic to enlist the Chitari." Tony answered with a matter of fact tone. 

"Would that my magics were that powerful..." Loki replied with a strained laugh.  
"No, Stark. I was not the orchestrator of the Chitari invasion. I was merely a puppet of a much more powerful master, a distraction for you and your friends..." 

Tony started to feel himself losen up on his hold for a second, but he stopped and gripped her arms harder, remembering that she was indeed a trickster.  
This did cause Loki to give a genuine cry of pain.  
"Why should I believe anything you say?" Tony asked with venom in his voice. 

"Because I've had almost a year to destroy you, and everything you hold dear, and I have done nothing but act as your assistant, and friend. My behavior was genuine." Loki replied in a strained voice. It was starting to get difficult to breathe.  
"Even if my original intentions were not..."

Tony removed a little pressure from Loki, but maintained his hold on her. "Who was pulling your strings then?" Tony asked with dubiety. 

Loki sighed a little with relief as she could breathe better. "He is a warlord. His ultimate purpose is to destroy whole populations to give the universe more resources. I helped him in the hopes to spare Asgard. His name is Thanos...." Loki explained quietly, fear in her voice. "I will not lie, and say my intentions were entirely pure. I did desire to rule over Midgard, and as long as Asgard was left alone, I cared not the fate of your peoples.... At that time..." 

Loki gave Stark a pained and pleading look over her shoulder.  
"But my actions were not entirely my own at the time."

"Oh really?" Tony asked sarcastically. 

"Yes, truly." Loki answered sincerely. "The very scepter that I used to control others... The same scepter that now resides in your workshop.. was the very instrument of my subjection to Thanos's will." 

Tony held her arms still, but moved off of her and let her sit up. "This Thanos controlled you?" He asked, a bit dubiously. 

"More than even I realized." Loki answered after she settled into a less painful position. 

"How?" Tony asked bluntly. 

"The mind stone. It's what powered the scepter. It can completely remove the will of it's victim. Of course, you're aware of it's unique properties. I know you're working on deciphering it..." Loki gave him a look before continuing.  
"But he didn't rely on the stone alone... He delivered more... hands on persuasion..." her voice cracked as she added that last part. 

"He attempted to break you?" Tony asked, his tone was quizzical, but also a little shocked. He knew that level of pure panic. 

"More than attempted..." Loki whispered sadly with a hint of fear wavering in her voice.

Tony found himself releasing her. He had seen abuse victims before, even experienced his own panic attacks from fear... and he doubted that even Loki could fake that look, and that absolute terrror of this Thanos, in her voice. 

Loki gave him a shocked look as she turned to face him. The snake bracelet had been pushed into her skin hard enough to make her bleed when Stark had restrained her hands. She rubbed her pained wrists carefully.  
Tony reached out to the table, grabbed a cloth napkin and started to reach for her wrist.  
Loki pulled away, instinctively.  
Tony carefully held out his hand and nodded to her wrist. "May I?" He asked this time.  
Loki cautiously gave him her wrist. She was surprised when he carefully removed her bracelet and used the napkin to cover her wound. 

"Stark...I..." she fumbled with words for the first time in ages. "Thank you." She finally said after a long minute. 

"Tony..." he corrected her, surprisingly. Then he smiled at her. "You can drop the disguise now, I guess." 

Loki gave a small laugh. "I might, if it truly were a disguise." Loki gave a slight smirk. "But this is quite truthfully a part of who I am. Odin used to say I was his child who was both: son and daughter." 

Stark gave her a raised eyebrow. "You mean that you naturally can be either or?"  
Loki simply nodded at that. 

"Huh... that's different." That was all Tony could think to say in response. He stood up, shaking his head as he tried to wrap it around that.  
Loki also stood up, but she moved cautiously, and carefully. She wasn't sure this peaceful accord would last. Curiously caused her to ask, "Pray tell... How did you discover who I was?"

"Jarvis told me. He analyzed your DNA from the glass you drank from." Tony answered absently as he thought over everything she had told him. 

"Ah. That explains it." Loki made a face at that. "Meddling machine..." she grumbled under her breath. 

"Temptress whore." Jarvis voiced back from a nearby speaker. 

"Jarvis..." Tony voiced a warning. 

Loki laughed and shrugged. "Normally he would not be wrong."

Tony gave her a inquisitive look. "Normally?"

Loki gave him a seductive smile, but it was a little forced, given everything. 

Tony noticed and came closer.  
"Tell me, to my face, that I can trust you." He asked of her as he came close enough to touch her. "Help me believe you. Prove you haven't been lying this entire time..."  
He reached out and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
Loki leaned into his touch. 

"I don't expect you to believe in me, I am, after all a trickster god..." Loki whispered, leaning closer to Tony. "But I can assure you that for the past halfyear or so I have been completely and entirely forthright with you." She leaned her forehead against his collarbone. 

Tony felt her shudder a little at the raw emotion she was presenting. He could also feel that she was genuinely scared. Very carefully, so as not to make it worse, he gently used a finger to tilt her face to his. He looked deep into her bright green eyes, saw the honesty in them, and let himself believe her.  
Their lips came together very gently at first, his hands carefully and lightly encircled her. 

Loki let it happen, she let him put a different kind of hold on her. And as she accepted and welcomed his movements, she leaned more into him. With that their kiss deepened, becoming something more aggressive and primal.  
She pushed into him, needing closeness. Something she had been denied with really anyone since she was young.  
He sensed her desperate need and he replied in kind. Since Pepper had left him, he had been filled with all sorts of pent up emotion.  
He carefully, but quickly pulled her dress off of her, in-between kisses. She responded by magicking away his shirt and pants.  
"Well that's handy," Tony exclaimed in surprise.  
Loki smiled. "It most certainly can be," she replied before teleporting them to the couch in the adjoining area. 

"Very impressive, Reindeer Games." He pushed her down playfully, using his old nickname for Loki.  
She hadn't been wearing a bra and the only clothes she had left was the thigh highs attached to a garter belt, and some lacy green panties. She gave a laugh at his nickname, making her beasts rise and fall with her laughter.  
He couldn't help but notice as he stood over her. His boxers showing her his attention and definate interest. 

"You appear to have the upper hand in this situation, Stark... Tony." She said slyly. "What do you intend to do with it?" 

"You." He whispered. 

He smoothly removed his boxers and then her lace panties. Then he gently kissed her as he climbed onto her.  
She thew her head back in pleasure as he entered her, letting loose a very primal noise.  
Tony grinned at that, thrusting in harder with every reaction she gave him. And she gave him a lot of reaction. 

An enjoyable and exhausting time later, they both lay on the floor, wrapped up around each other.  
"How did we get to the floor?" Tony asked after a moment.  
Loki laughed. "I believe it happened when you repositioned me onto my stomach."  
She shifted so her legs were draped over his and she could see his face. "What now?" She asked him in all seriousness. 

"Now," he mused as he kissed her neck. "Now, we keep you undercover as Lorilei, my assistant. The others, your brother especially, really shouldn't know you're here." He kept kissing her neck after speaking. 

"So you mean for this to continue?" Loki asked in all seriousness.  
Tony kissed her again, his lips on hers with a forceful passion. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied after the kiss. 

"Then I'll have to disguise myself, if Thor is around..." Loki said. "He has seen my female form before." 

"That will probably be necessary. We're in the middle of some serious stuff..." Tony admitted. 

"You and your Avengers?" Loki asked softly, but with just a hint of distain. 

"Not my Avengers," Tony answered, pulling her closer. "The Earth's Avengers."  
Loki let herself be pulled into his secure embrace. She resisted making a smart retort and just let herself enjoy his touch.  
She had no love for the Avengers, save her brother, and now Tony.  
She would remain mostly out of their business, as much as possible.  
But should anything happen to those she cared about she would rain all manner of Hel and destruction down upon those responsible.


End file.
